Ranma's 3rd Law
by Darkfiretiger
Summary: Every action has an opposite reaction it's time for Ranma to react. With a little help from some new/old friends
1. Prologue

Author: darkflamingtiger

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ I don't own Sailor moon I own nothing other than my own creations I will be making changes and will probably make mistakes in translation and character names timelines etc. I haven't watched sailor moon since 7 years ago.

Newton's 3rd Law of Motion

"For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction."

It seams that it's time for the reaction is Nerima ready, will the NWC survive

Enjoy

My unending thanks to those who helped in the production

Nysk

Prologue

As the district of Nerima settled in for the night comforted in the knowledge that the likelihood of massive property was greatly reduced at night the only danger was being gassed by the beauteous black rose (read: insane gymnast) or observing a grandmaster rescue his "silky darlings" (read: be perverted little gnome steal panties and bra's). The primary reason for this is that the chaos magnet Ranma usually goes to sleep early, that's not to say the mass destruction is Ranma's fault the people of Nerima are actually smart and know that it's Ranma that keeps the entire ward from being destroyed, although his father a master of anything goes (read lazy, stupid, greedy panda) always drank himself to sleep this gave Ranma the chance to do his homework in secret. Contrary to popular belief, popular belief being informed by one Nabiki Tendo, Ranma was actually quite intelligent, he spoke basic English and Mandarin and for someone with only 2 months of primary education passing high school is an impressive feet, he however hid his intelligence and had an agreement with the teachers to keep his intelligence hidden as he would rather not deal with his father ranting on about him getting good grades when he could be training and Akane having at him for being better at school with claims of him cheating and then there would be more fiancé's chasing him these ones challenging him to spelling bee's and such.

Ranma had finished his homework and returned it to his bag which in order to not be seen handing in his work he left it in his locker and the teachers would collect it after everyone had left. In the brief period between Ranma finishing his work and his drunken father coming into the room Ranma started to look at his life. After the Saffron incident the fiancé's had started going all out as Akane had let slip that Ranma had finally confessed his feelings while the other girls insisted that it was a deathbed confession. The reality was that Ranma did have feelings for Akane but even after returning she hit him if he strayed from her sight for more than a half hour even if he could prove he was with his father or nowhere near any of the fiancé's he wouldn't get an apology. Ranma was frankly near the end of his tether he had boundless patience but after two years of hell enough was enough.

Ranma started thinking about his options thinking about any friends that he had made on the journey surprisingly they were all female which would please his mother and would give the reason as to why his father never allowed him to stay in the same place the longest he had been in one place was the five years he spent at home and the two years he had spent at the Tendo's. As Ranma finally drifted of to sleep memories rose unbidden from his subconscious memories drifted just beyond comprehension as substantial as vapour but a sense of purpose stronger than any act.

A familiar blue hair style but a kind voice

A felling of great peace and the scent of burning wood

Passing on his Art to another and a homemade lunch

Talking under the stars so different to the one's seen from home

A pair of violet eyes stained with tears cried at the discovery of a new friend

A violin trained to produce the perfect note heard by an audience of one

Eyes viewing not with devious intent but awe and wonder

Crimson eyes filled with tears for atrocities seen from afar

Two children from one anger and hostility the other friendship and hope


	2. Chapter 1

Author: darkflamingtiger

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ I don't own Sailor moon I own nothing other than my own creations I will be making changes and will probably make mistakes in translation and character names timelines etc. I haven't watched sailor moon since 7 years ago.

Newton's 3rd Law of Motion

"For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction."

It seams that it's time for the reaction is Nerima ready, will the NWC survive

Enjoy

My unending thanks to those who helped in the production

Nysk

Chapter One - Sakura Flowers Birthday Wishes And Flying Horses

The Day Of The Wedding:

Today was Ranma's 17th birthday not that he expected any party or presents he'd never had an official birthday since he was 5 years old. He was sure that within 10 miles only he and his parents knew that today had any significance.

This was however not entirely true there were others that knew this information, Nabiki for one knew as it was part of the information submitted for the Ranma Saotome biography, a book selling everywhere other than Nerima and raking cash in for Nabiki. Although all the birthday cards and gifts sent in for Ranma were hard to hide. If Ranma found out about her exploiting of his life it would remove any hold on Ranma that Nabiki had. Ranma merchandise payments so far would easily paid back all of his debts to her family also Nabiki heard what Ranma did in China, and angering a god slayer wasn't on her to do list.

The other member of the Tendo household that knew of the importance of this day was Kasumi, although seen as having her head full of her namesake (clouds) she was actually smarter than Nabiki and knew more about Ranma then anyone else, she had even had a peak of Ranma's true power.

Watching him training while he believed the house empty she saw him attempting Chi control trying to copy Happosai's Fire burst, a more complicated technique than it seams as the little fire crackers are actually made of Chi. While Kasumi watched from the shadows Ranma focused the Chi contained around the dojo trying to do something, as Kasumi watched a breeze drifted through the dojo, the area between Ranma's hands glowing pink, forming into a baseball shaped orb between his hands, suddenly Sakura petals flew from the pink orb floating through the air and disappearing before they hit the ground.

After he left, Kasumi wandered into the dojo speechless, knowing that she really needed to try to curb her sister's actions, both of them. Kasumi knew that priests and shrine maidens worked for years to be able to simply channel Chi into their body let alone create anything with it. This meant that Ranma probably had access to enough power to destroy the dojo leaving nothing behind.

Ranma woke up looking around the room for the idiot known as Genma, not seeing his father, worried Ranma far more than if he was flying through the window the only time his father got up early was when his mother was coming by or if he was planning something, he really hopped his mother was coming. He didn't fear her and in fact wanted to spend the entire break getting to know his mother if he could, if his father was planning something that always meant trouble.

Ranma rubbed his eyes for a second and got out of his futon, stowed the futon away in the wardrobe and grabbed some clean clothing left the room heading for the bathroom for a morning bath "I love holidays" he commented to him self as he closed the door affixing the "In Use" sign on the door and clearly putting his clothing in the basket, this was to avoid the chance of one of the females of the house walking in on him the cry of "pervert" and the air mallet trip… naked. As Ranma stepped under the shower he concentrated to prevent the change of genders holding the change back for 30 seconds before he was female, while Ranma only really complained about becoming a girl to keep his father off his back, he actually didn't mind changing genders, what ticked him off was having no control. The curse had allowed him to become better acquainted with the his female side, becoming a more rounded person and he was coming to the realization that women weren't inferior and that it was ok for men to do "female" things like cooking or eating fancy deserts, that and he really loved teasing Ryoga as a female in disguise.

A feeling of dread passed over Ranma, this happened on the day he faced Saffron, but the danger sense felt different, less tangible as if it wasn't someone trying to injure him physically but they would attack him emotionally or mentally. This danger sense was more than a feeling that a bad day was coming, since every day was bad, he'd be getting a strange feeling if it was a good day, no this was advanced warning, the Chi in the area was off, Ranma had been able to sense Chi and Ki near him since the Neko-Ken training and over time his ability to use this sense grew, he hid this from his father since he had never trusted his father, not since he was six he kept his real training and true abilities hidden he was even working on his own techniques beyond the Möko Takabisha and on controlling the Neko-Ken.

As he finished of his bath and changed into clean clothing he felt refreshed clean and decidedly male. As he made his way down stairs he could hear the definite sound of two women talking in the kitchen one of them easily identified as Kasumi the other taking slightly longer to recognize as his mother. As he entered the dining room he called out to the kitchen "Good morning Kasumi-Chan, Mother" the almost simultaneous replies "Good morning Ranma-Kun" "Good morning Ranma" "Happy Birthday" this stunned Ranma he knew his mother knew but didn't know that Kasumi knew

"Ranma-Kun would you help set the table Father and Uncle Saotome won't be joining us they have gone on an errand, Nabiki left the house early mentioning something about a publisher and Akane is still sulking, I mean Akane want back to sleep" came Kasumi's gentile voice, the only change of tone came at the mention of Genma where a slight hint of disproval was evident Ranma knew this, coming from Kasumi was the equivalent of a name being cursed by a normal person.

As the three finished their meal Kasumi and Nodoka reached under the table and retrieved two wrapped parcels and handed them to the stunned Ranma as he reverently unwrapped the items he unveiled a katana similar to the one his mother carried with an engraved horse on the hilt and sheath, a ring with a matching symbol and a white with this symbol encompassed in a Yin and Yang symbol embroidered on the back and again smaller on the front with black canvas pants.

"This is the sword presented to all of the members of our family on their 17th birthday, an old samurai tradition, our family has one of the premier Kendo styles in the world a style I hope you will learn, in the past you would have carried this sword once you had mastered the family style, but… that practice has become outdated as well as illegal, instead our family has chosen to use rings to identify mastery, unfortunately until you master the style you are unable to wear your ring" explained his mother, showing Ranma her own ring this one etched with a crane.

"And I thought that you might like something more fashionable to wear rather than those Chinese shits and kung fu pants, this clothing is actually stronger than your old clothing" mentioned Kasumi again disapproval of Genma shining through even though he wasn't mentioned

"Wow this is …wow" Ranma on the verge of tears

"What's wrong Ranma?"

"Ranma are you crying?"

"It's just these are the first gifts I've received since I left home"

"Ranma please tell me you are joking I know life on the road was hard but not that hard surely" Nodoka said hopping to see a smile on Ranma's face as revealed the joke

"I'm afraid he's not auntie Genma isn't a very… giving person"

"Yea Kasumi's right Mom the only gift that fat panda gave me was an empty sake bottle" Ranma explains

"I'd best put these away before Akane hits me for stealing them or something, thanks mum, thanks Kasumi" Ranma says as he leaves the room giving his still stunned mother a hug as he gets up

Some seconds later Nodoka comes out of her stunned state looks at Kasumi and barely containing a mothers rage asks "Kasumi dear what has my husband left out about the training journey and why would Akane hit her fiancé?"

"Um. well auntie Nodoka I don't know if it's my place to say, but the training journey seamed to me to be more torture then training from Ranma's point of view, and Akane sort of has a short temper and tends to hit first ask questions later and not apologize"

"Kasumi dear why don't you tell me what you know about the training journey and the last year"

Kasumi than explains the entire training journey, other than Ranma she knows them most about what happened as she had offered Ranma the chance to talk to her and it was amazing what information you could get if people thought your head was full of clouds. Kasumi left the engagements and the Neko ken till last but when she finished the story she could see that Ranma may have learned the soul of ice from Cologne but the technique was in his blood as she would swear that the look Nodoka was giving the table would turn it to ice and shatter it.

"My husband threw my son into a pit of starving cats as a training exercise leaving him emotionally scarred and mentally unstable near cats?" asked Nodoka the coolness of her voice made Kasumi glad that she wasn't anywhere near Genma

"He also gets nightmares but Mr. Saotome said that he has to face his fears like a man"

"My husband forced my son into an engagement he doesn't want with abusive fiancés?"

"Well shampoo wasn't Genma's fault really"

"My husband kept me from my son a whole year while they were in Japan?"

"You're not listing to me are you auntie Nodoka?" Kasumi waved her hand infront of the older woman's eyes.

"I'm sorry Kasumi, dear I have to leave, I have some phone calls to make, thank you for helping me with this, and if anything happens to Ranma I want you to call me as soon as possible"

"That's ok Auntie I was glad to help, Ranma is like the little brother I never had"

Nodoka left the house without saying another word her katana however was unwrapped and griped in a manner that promised death to anyone who dared stop her.

-------------------------

Meanwhile the idiots, I mean Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome were talking excitedly about their purchase form the Chinese herbalist.

"So Tendo this powder will help us make that ungrateful son do what he should"

"Yes Saotome this will ensure the future of the school and the happiness of our children"

"Yes and ensure a sweet retirement for me"

"What was that Saotome old friend?"

"Oh nothing Tendo quickly we must go get the groom ready"

Notes:

Notes: For the sake of not messing up I will be alternating between translation and Chinese names for techniques i.e. Bakusai Tenketsu, Shi Shi Höködan, Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken , Hiryü Shöten Ha, Möko Takabisha, and Hiryü Korin Dan for moves from Ranma and an English version like Heaven's true blast, glacier fist etc. for made up moves also I'm using the assumption that Ranma is actually holding back significant amounts of his true power and that he has been working on his own techniques including mastering the Neko-ken and using Ki sensing.

My definitions

Chi is the energy flowing in the air created by life which can be absorbed and used like Ki but is harder to use for destructive purposes while Ki is the energy created within people and can be used by martial artists to improve body performance or healing and can be formed into projectile attacks.  
Ki is easier to use when used with an emotion but a non emotional Ki attack takes linger to perform but is more powerful. Emotional Tainted Ki while allowing for less charge up time has the side effect of raising that emotion in a person so each time Ranma uses the Möko Takabisha his confidence (arrogance) increases correspondingly Ryoga gets more depressed and Akane gets angrier when she uses her Mallet a Ki technique fuelled by anger Ranma has in secret been working on a non-emotional Ki attack the "White tiger's blast"

Timelines:

Set at the end of both Sailor moon and Ranma

Ranma the wedding has just failed and Akane is pissed

Nodoka has little or no knowledge of the "Training" chough  
torture chough that when on during the 10? Year trip  
Sailor Moon all that's left is to wait for the big cold and the youma attacks have lessened but not by much it seams youma are a natural occurrence any way the all the scouts other than Rei and Hotaru are at Juban high

It's about a week maybe two off the summer break

Connections:

Ami's mum was the doctor that treated Ranma after the Neko-Ken (Genma ran out on the bill).

Rei's grandmother was the "old woman" from the Neko-Ken Tragedy.

Ranma is Makoto's mysterious Sempai.

Ranma Trained in England for a short time and helped Sailor V.

Ranma has been hit into Juuban enough to see Hotaru attacked and stepped in.

Michiru is a family friend (Nodoka's side) grew up together.

Haruka is a massive fan of Ranma.

Setsuna is the only Senshi without a direct connection to Ranma she knows of him through the school principal as he? Wants Ranma for their school teams, also through Haruka being a Ranma fan and she has seen where the Senshi and Ranma have meet but due to a curse Genma had placed on Ranma at birth which blocks out interference in Ranma's life by higher power, this includes the time gate, but when the Senshi even in there dormant form are in contact with Ranma the block is temporarily removed. Setsuna knows about roughly 20 of Ranma's life mostly training including Neko-ken his interactions with the Senshi and some of his home life.

Usagi is a friend from school, the time is just before the Neko-Ken, primary school I think.

All of the scouts fell under the ol' Ranma charm and have huge crushes on him including the two in a "relationship"

Oh and Nabiki has been selling books about Ranma and his life highly edited with her sister shown in a different light as well as any one living in the Tendo household other that Happosai

During the training journey Ranma participated in many tournaments which had scholarships and cash as prizes Genma ran off with the ready cash but the remaining prize money and a few scholarships have been placed in trust for Ranma his mother knows about this and but hasn't told Genma because she is beginning to doubt her husband's honesty and motives. She is also beginning to doubt the Tendo's


	3. Chapter 2

Author: darkflamingtiger

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ I don't own Sailor moon I own nothing other than my own creations I will be making changes and will probably make mistakes in translation and character names timelines etc. I haven't watched sailor moon since 7 years ago.

Newton's 3rd Law of Motion

"For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction."

It seams that it's time for the reaction is Nerima ready, will the NWC survive

Enjoy

My unending thanks to those who helped in the production

Nysk

Chapter 2 - Wedding Bells and Flying Horses

Ranma Saotome slowly regained consciousness his eyes blurry his head clouded and his body restrained.

"Baka Oyaji What did you do to me this time old man" muttered Ranma struggling against the chains holding him in place.

"Well boy it's time you upheld your family's honor" Genma announced in a proud tone as if this was something that Ranma wanted.

"Oh I'm so happy the schools will be joined" Wailed Soun

"Only problem Mr. Tendo is your school has no students" Ranma replied smugly knowing that Akane hadn't even mastered the basics and Soun hadn't taught since his wife died.

Ranma also knew his father had stolen the technique scrolls of the Tendo style making it impossible for Akane to learn on her own even if she had the desire. Ranma had "liberated" all the scrolls his father had stolen when they arrived in Nerima. All in all he had the secret techniques for close to ten separate schools, hoping to return them one day. After meeting Akane Tendo he knew she couldn't master the techniques and who would blame him also putting that much power in her hands would lead to trouble.

"But Ranma if you don't marry my daughter you can't have the gift that has been sent" Soun Mentioned leaning against a small barrel marked in Chinese

"What?" growled Ranma struggling against the chains holding him down growling at his father, he knew the spring water was coming the guide had sent him a letter telling him that it was a gift as thanks for protecting the springs.

"Oh… my son in law is disrespecting his father in-law" wailed Soun

"How do you think my mom will fell if she found out your doing this old panda?"

"Oh all she will see is her son being married"

"Oh my little girl will be married"

"You see this" Genma held up an incense stick

"this will provide your full cooperation"

"Stealing tricks from the amazons' old man?" these were the last words uttered by Ranma before the incense took control.

Meanwhile in Akane's room.

A knock at the door breaks Akane out of her sulking.

"Akane it's Nabiki I've got a surprise for you"

"What is it?

"Open the door and you'll see" as Akane opened the door all that she could see was a western style wedding dress

"…it's beautiful, what's that for, you getting married" asked a stunned Akane

"No you are, well Daddy and Mr. Saotome got fed up with Ranma skipping out on his honour so their holding the wedding today"

"But won't I don't want to marry that jerk, he'll probably run of with one of his hussies right after the wedding" contradictory to her words Akane was already changing into the wedding dress.

"Uncle Saotome has assured us that Ranma will co-operate"

"I'm really getting married" was all that Akane said she kept on repeating this phrase over and over

"So you really do like Ranma then eh, little sister"

"Yes I love Ranma and he loves me, but those other girls just won't leave us alone" as Akane spouted this garbage I mean made a heartfelt confession she twirled around in the new dress.

"Well let's go see what the groom thinks"

Meanwhile back in the temporary Saotome room.

"So Saotome how does this Chinese incense work?" queried Soun

"Well Tendo, this incense makes the victim follow the will of those near them"

"How will that help your son reveal his true feelings for my daughter?"

"Tendo everyone at the wedding expects Ranma to marry your daughter so that's what Ranma will do"

"So is that why none of Ranma's friends have been invited?"

"Yes Tendo, the incense will become ineffective if there are conflicting desires emanating form the audience, enough talking Tendo let's take the groom to the alter"

As Ranma was placed in front of the alter at one end of the dojo, the fathers worked the crowd, mentioning that Ranma was just nervous and that he really wanted to marry Akane. Slowly Ranma's body stance and disposition changed from generally puppet like to the demeanour of a nervous groom.

Suddenly the fathers appeared by Ranma's side, the priest was talking to the fathers rather than trying to talk to the groom, he seamed too nervous to talk. The guests all sat down and the bridal march started, Akane walked out of the house wearing the beautiful wedding dress, with her sisters behind her in formal kimonos Nabiki looking smug as she thought about all the invitations she sold that morning, while Kasumi looked down at the floor ashamed at what her family was doing to poor Ranma-Kun.

As the guests looked on in aw, Ranma's face changed from nervous groom to a groom stunned by the beauty of his bride, as that was how the crowd felt he should act. Although there was a slight wavering in the mask of the awed groom as Kasumi's feelings lessened the hold of the incense.

Soon Akane was standing beside Ranma she looked up at him and asked

"Ranma how do I look" her Ranma's reply was a stunned look and a slack jaw.

'Wow he's stunned' she thought to her self

"Ranma what did they do to you, and where is Auntie Nodoka" Kasumi whispered to her self, as she did this Ranma's awed façade wavered again. Kasumi saw this realising something was wrong, slipped back into the house and franticly tried to contact Nodoka. As the priest started the wedding there was a sudden crash, a wave of smoke from the house and a cry of

"I object!" from 3 female voices, a male voice and the less than enthusiastic voice of a cross dresser, A final louder voice.

"Genma Saotome what the hell do you think your doing?!" from the smoke came Ukyo and Shampoo in traditional formal dress from Japan and China respectively carrying their weapons of choice although Ukyo was also carrying a tray of Okonomiyaki while Shampoo just had her Bonbori, Kuno in a formal Yukata, holding an unsheathed steel katana and Kodachi in a black western wedding dress her weapon of choice the gymnastics ribbon and Nodoka wearing dishevelled training clothing her katana unbound at her waist, her stance was aggressive and for an observant person not a standard stance, her eyes promised death would come swiftly to those who harmed her child.

As the uninvited guests, who curiously were all carrying invitations stormed into the dojo, Ranma's mind started to fight back against the incense. The incense couldn't keep Ranma's mind under control the "saviours" had strong enough wills against the wedding to give Ranma room to move in his mind. Ranma ever the adaptable fighter used some Chi form around the dojo to burn the incense from his body. To those watching Ranma he produced a rose/white aura, seconds later he turned around and glared at his father.

"That's it old man you control my life no more" with that he ran at his father his aura gaining silver streaks taking on the form of a giant tiger Genma not being stupid (when it comes to running away) slipped into the Umisenken and ran. Ranma turned on Soun instead of fighting said in a low voice.

"My father stole the scrolls of your school, for this dishonour I will not return them till your school has a worthy student"

As he said this Akane looked on in shock, he slipped into the Umisenken and returned to his room, there he changed into his new shirt and pants grabbed his bag and began filling it using the Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken speed to pack his bags, hiding the sword using hidden weapons techniques, once changed he proceeded to return to the dojo determined to try to salvage the Dojo and protect the guests.

As he arrived at the dojo he took account of what was going on the girls were fighting in one corner, his father had returned and was fighting with the blind wonder and the eternal lost boy over a cask he assumed to be the Nannichuan water.

'Well don't need that I'll learn to control the curse' reasoned Ranma acknowledging a realisation he'd had a while ago.

The Kuno siblings were fighting all over the dojo spouting gibberish or poetry claming to be saving their respective loves .The only ones not moving a small local girl, a friend of the Tendo's that had once seen Ranma at the mercy of the old washer woman and since then had laughed at him every time she saw him, she was currently hiding behind Akane who hadn't moved from the middle of the dojo. Ranma ran up and grabbed the girl before one of the blind ducks throwing chains hit her.

"Mousse you moron you almost hit this girl!" Ranma accused Mousse, hearing these words Akane finally woke up.

"Ranma you jerk you've ruined my marriage" a giant red aura surrounded her and a massive iron mallet appeared in her hands. Throwing the girl into a pile of decorations he hoped was soft Ranma took the hit full on and skyrocketed out of the dojo flying far beyond Nerima ward and straight into Juuban.

In fact he was flying into the central park in Juuban currently being used by the Sailor Senshi for a fight… which they were losing.

"Pluto, the Mercury computer is telling me that this Youma is immune to magic, can we defeat it?" the intelligence master of the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mercury informed the unofficial mystic.

"Don't worry Mercury I have a feeling help will come" came the mysterious reply from the mentor and prime source of annoyance for the younger Senshi. She didn't know where the help would come from and didn't have time to check the gates but Setsuna had always relied on her instinct.

The help in question, one Ranma Saotome, was currently 50 meters above the park falling fast, had already sensed the one-sided battle and planed to do something about it. It would be a good stress relief. Ranma had started to gather heat in his fist and planed to use this along with the momentum from the flight to slam into the Youma with the newly invented "Meteor Fist" technique.

As the large Anubis inspired beast started stalking the wounded Sailor Moon raising his large scythe like weapon, a low hum filled the air as though something was coming in fast from the air. A large fire ball fell from the night sky and heading straight at the Youma.

"Meteor Fist!" the beast was engulfed in dust, smoke and fire, the beast was subsequently thrown from cloud into a tree, shaking a weird man in a tux out of the tree.

"Nothing can defeat me "shouted the beast slashing his scythe in the direction of the new opponent.

"Well the last guy that said that got his ass kicked, he called himself a god, you think you stand a chance?" taunted Ranma emerging from the cloud, cracking his knuckles and moving into a balanced fighting stance.

"No, you can't be the Kami killer, not Saotome" replied the shocked beast stepping back almost quivering in fear.

"Yea that's me, although the Kami killer is new, so either you're gonna run or we gonna have ta fight" Ranma removed his bag and threw it by the girls.

By this time the dust had settled enough that the Senshi could the two combatants specifically see their knight in shining armour. The Beast had regained his composure and had charged at Ranma

"Go Tuxedo mask" cried Sailor moon

"That's not tuxedo mask you moron" berated Mars although her eyes were on the black haired young man.

"Oh. My. God that's Ranma Saotome, he's the best martial artist of this generation" uttered Haruka acting more like the boy crazed inners then she was comfortable with.

"That's my Sempai" exclaimed Makoto like she had so many times before. Only this time it's true.

"Pluto you should look at this, the mercury computer has done a preliminary scan and his power is greater on par with ours"

While the Senshi were recovering Ranma was tackled by the Youma, while he abhorred killing Ranma had offered the chance to run away the beast was attacking others, so he felt no regret as he pushed his palms into the beast's stomach and let loose his newest technique.

"White tiger blast!" a ball of intense white light grew slowly from his palms and pushed the beast back. The ball then exploded showering the area in white light, as it faded the monster shattered and faded into nothing. Ranma turned around and faced the Senshi scratching the back of his head while rubbed the back of his left leg with his right foot in classic Ranma style.

"Ranma Saotome, sorry bout this" and promptly collapsed hitting the ground. The Outers were the first to the body, Saturn was cradling Ranma's head in her lap.

"Now it's my turn to help you Ranma-Sama"

Michiru and Haruka held one of Ranma's hands each while Setsuna watched on wondering what she should do about this, she knew precious little about the life of this young man. But she knew enough that he would make a powerful ally, the Senshi would have to be warned about some people in his life.

"Mama Setsuna, he's just drained it seams more stress related but I can sense a lot of long term damage all through his body" before Hotaru could finish her sentence Setsuna had moved closer looking at the face of the young man. As if coming to a decision Setsuna stepped back, summoned her Garnet rod and disappeared.

"She must have gone to the time gate to look at his past" Michiru supplied knowing that was the question on everyone's mind

"How do you know Ranma?" Asked Minako thinking (dam I should have been faster)

"Now isn't the time for reviewing the past we need to move before the cops or worse the press arrive" replied Haruka with confirming nods from Michiru and Hotaru.

"We shouldn't be standing here we need to move, someone could come find us and if half the things are true about Ranma then we wouldn't stand a change against anyone looking for him after taking a beating from that Youma" Haruka warned looking around as if she expected some one to come through the bushes looking for Ranma… who do we know that can do that.

"Well we can teleport, but where are we going?" asked Usagi

"My house!" Shouted all the Senshi at once

"We don't have to explain our selves to our parents" the outers

"Neither do I, I know my Sempai he's gonna be hungry when he gets up and he eats more than Usagi and I just went shopping" the chef

"My parents wouldn't mind and they would like to see Ranma again" the rabbit

"My house is the biggest" 'And so is my bed'

"The Temple is closest" a miko currently having impure thoughts

"My mother is home and she's a doctor" the blushing genius

"We will take him to our house, I have to explain some things to all of you and none of your parents know about your secrets yet" Setsuna said from behind Usagi strangely enough carrying a big bottle of open Sake, half finished.

"Ah! Don't. Do. That!" screamed Usagi jumping about a meter in the air

"What about Mamo-Chan"

"Leave him, with Ranma's luck he will put his foot in his mouth and then we would have to take him to the hospital"

"Who Ranma?" asked Ami

"No Mamo"

"Why?"

"You will understand later" as Setsuna this said, she waived the garnet rod and transported the group including Ranma's bad, seconds later the Senshi appeared at the home of the Outers surrounding a floor pallet on which Ranma was placed. Haruka tried to move Ranma's bag.

"God this thing must weight a ton"

"One point five actually"

"Who in god's name would make him carry a bag this heavy?"

"His father and that's not the worst of it, take these your going to need them"

"Buckets? Why?"

"Because I'm going to tell you what I know of Ranma's past it's not a happy story" saying this she took a swig from the sake bottle

"Don't you think you should slow down Setsuna" asked Rei

"Don't worry I can't get drunk… unfortunately"

While Setsuna told the Senshi about Ranma's past unseen blue light separated itself from the Senshi and hovered over Ranma as if judging him, finding him acceptable it disappeared into his chest. At the same time Ranma passed from unconscious to merely dreaming.

-------------------------------

Note Version 2:

I received a review saying that Ranma should have been able to burn off the incense with his Chi as soon as he'd been put under but Ranma is gaining Chi control and needs total concentration to use even the least techniques involving chi he also need access to compatible Chi.

Notes:

Woot, I found my copy of book 38 of the Ranma manga my DVD of that period in the anime is well. stuffed so I'll have to work of the manga since many of you readers don't read the Ranma manga so I have to add a chapter where before I would have just said the failed wedding happened and then go from their but now I have to transcribe the wedding I hope your happy with readers. For those of you who know the wedding scene it will be changed slightly. obviously since the manga had Ranma being knocked out when he reached the front door. Kind of mean really he did just defeat a God. Oh the level of power that Ranma has is significantly more than the scouts but of a different type his is physical theirs is magical.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ I don't own Sailor moon I own nothing other than my own creations I will be making changes and will probably make mistakes in translation and character names timelines etc. I haven't watched sailor moon since 7 years ago.

**Newtons's 3rd Law of Motion**

"For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction."

It seems that it's time for the reaction is Nerima ready?, will the NWC survive

Enjoy

My unending thanks to those who helped in the production

Nysk

Saekochan

*** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ***

Chapter 3

*** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ***

_Reality or Dream which is it?_

For the second time in the 24 hours, Ranma Saotome was unconscious, although it was from exhaustion rather than being knocked out by an assailant.

"_Wake Up" _A voice in his head.

"Wha…What's going on?", came the groggy reply

"_You have to leave."_

"Why?"

"_Move Now!"_

"Who?"

"_It doesn't matter, Run!"_

"Ugh?" Ranma suddenly found himself moving, but he wasn't in control.

"There is somewhere safe near here. I will take you there, sleep now."

"Where are we going?" However, the other voice was silent. As "he" moved swiftly away from where he'd awoken, Ranma noticed some half-remembered landmarks, forgotten memories lingering just beyond his grasp, finally to pass slowly back into unconsciousness.

Back in the house

The Senshi had just come down from the attic making an attempt to move quietly, though Usagi was making enough noise to wake the dead. Normally Setsuna would have told her off by now but she'd found another bottle of sake and was busy trying to reach an unprecedented level of inebriation. Unfortunately, she was extremely powerful even in her non-transformed state and thus her body's defense against poisons such as alcohol was formidable.

Rei however, was more than willing to silence the hysteric princess in her place.

"Meatball-head stop crying"

"But Rei, it's so sad what happened to Ranma"

"Princess be quiet please you'll wake Hotaru." Michiru rebuked holding her adopted daughter; Hotaru had fainted during Setsuna's summary of the true life of Ranma Saotome.

"Uh… Rei, Makoto, Haruka what are you doing?" Ami asked looking towards the rear of the group where the three named women huddled producing many ominous sounds, mostly consisting of cracking their knuckles and various serving suggestions for panda. Minako was following the three "Angels of Vengeance" her head held low, an aura of depression emanating from her.

"Um… why don't we try helping Ranma before we try getting vengeance?" Ami offered, hoping to to redirect the… "Enthusiasm" of her friends, some of the suggested ideas were getting out of hand and moving into the realm of cruel and unusual punishment.

"Um isn't Ranma supposed to be in this room?" queried a subdued Minako

"What?!" Exclaimed the self-appointed angels of vengeance. Soon the other girls, noticeably not Setsuna, echoed this statement and a manhunt ensued as the girls searched the room.

"Setsuna where did he go?" The ever-practical Ami questioned the one member of the group who wasn't searching.

"Gone." slurred the eldest defender of earth

"But can't you find him?"

"Noope"

"Why not?"

"Too much chaos, unless one of us is near him my powers won't work on Ranma… That's why there were parts missing from the story."

"But that would mean…"

"Yup"

"Ami what is it?" a rather lucid Usagi requested, completely unable to follow the half-conversation between the time warden and the genius.

"It means that all those horrible things that happened to Ranma were only events that happened during a time Ranma interacted with one of us. From what I could tell, that would perhaps only be a year collectively. This means there are probably still years, even a decade of abuse we know nothing about." Ami looked at the small bloodstains on the couch where Ranma had rested, appalled at the knowledge one person had suffered so much and there wasn't a thing she or her friends could do about it.

Approximately 3 kilometers from the border between Nerima and Juban (Juban side)

Nodoka Saotome, or Nodoka Ruyten as she preferred, moved about her home preparing to go to sleep when a movement in the garden caught her attention. Picking up her Katana, she moved to the rear door where she was shocked to find her son standing there bloody and bruised, a large camping bag on his back.

"Ranma, you found your way home!" Nodoka rushed out the door but stopped when she got a look at her son, he looked more like a puppet then a person and there was an unnatural metallic glow around his eyes.

"Rest, two days… maybe more, I will handle the rest." The voice was not Ranma's; it was close but still different and had a strange sort of echo.

"What? Who are you?"

"Chaos" The metallic glow faded as the "Not Ranma" voice left and Ranma collapsed into his mother's arms like a marionette cut from its strings.


End file.
